Shades of Blue
by Seductive Venus
Summary: Why is the sky blue? And what shade of blue is it exactly? Hinata and Naruto sets out to find the answer.


_(26. Summer skies)_

**Shades of Blue**

They lay together under the endless summer skies. The sun was high up on the sky but its light did not hurt their eyes because of the clouds that covered it sometimes. Their backs rested against the warm grass and ground. Peaceful forest clearings weren't hard to find and this certain one was the most peaceful of all. They could hear the sounds of forest animals and twitter of birds. They felt as if they were the only two people in the world.

She'd been so certain that cloud-watching wouldn't interest him. Nara Shikamaru liked it because it was calming and idle at the same time. Uzumaki Naruto had too much energy to sit still, much less watch clouds form ambiguous shapes. But he went with her.

That's what touched her the most. Watching the clouds was what she did whenever she got too much idle time on her hands or when she was too distracted to train. Naruto usually didn't want to _sit_ _still_. Yet his presence here confirmed that he might have some interest on her.

"I'm glad that the summer's not too hot this year." Naruto said softly.

She nodded. Her dark hair fanned out from beneath her like silk. "It doesn't make cloud-watching too hard."

"I just hope it doesn't rain."

She didn't need to activate her Byakugan to see if it would. Because it wouldn't. Summer was going to take advantage of her full season.

Hyuuga Hinata had to laugh at her thoughts. She referred to the season as if it was a person... She loved the summer season for its warm sunshine and cool breeze.

"Why is the sky blue?" asked Naruto in his adorable childlike way. They'd studied about it on the Ninja Academy but she was sure that Naruto hadn't been listening too well on that particular lecture. She smiled at him.

"I'm sure it has something to do with light and the ozone layer," she said smilingly.

"Okay, if you say so."

He shifted on his position to look at her with a better angle. She looked so serene and pretty lying like that with her hair down and her eyes twinkling. Actually, she reminded him of the angels that inhabited heaven. Only that she was down here on earth to make him happy. Naruto smiled at the thought. Well, she looked like an angel already with her flawless pale skin, pearly-gray eyes and sweet demeanor.

Hinata looked at him, grinning. "What are you staring at?"

"You," he grinned cheekily "what are _you_ staring at?"

"I'm trying to decide what color of blue is the summer sky." She said it so matter-of-factly that he might've mistaken that she was talking about something like clothes or curtains.

"It's just blue." He said as he rolled over on his stomach to look at her better. They were just within a few inches of each other. "The sky was just blue."

"No. Because there are a lot of shades of blue, you know." Hinata said with a smile. She didn't remove her gaze from the sky. "Blue symbolized calm, peace, serenity and tranquility. That's why it's the color chosen for peace. It also meant stability, harmony, unity, trust, truth, confidence, security, cleanliness and loyalty."

"That's a lot." Naruto said thoughtfully as he inched closer to his girlfriend. "How come you memorized that?"

"Secret," she smiled.

He chuckled and proceeded to stare at her instead of the clouds or the sky. She was so much better to look at than that.

"I like this color best." Hinata said after a while.

"Mm-hmm," he said distractedly.

"I wonder what its real color was. Azure was the closest guess to match the sky. Cerulean and cerulean blue was most used to describe the sea. Indigo was for twilights. Periwinkle's a color for flowers as well as lavender and cornflower blue... Sapphire blue and ultramarine are for gemstones. Light blue is too powdery for it..." Hinata continued on half-heartedly. She was lost within her thoughts.

"Hinata?"

"Yes?" she answered as she stopped talking about what color was blue.

"I like looking at you more than the sky." Naruto grinned but she could see in his eyes that he was dead serious.

She smiled at him. "I can't put a name for the color of the summer skies... But its pretty don't you think?"

"It was." Naruto nodded gravely.

"But you know what, of all the shades of blue, I have only one favorite." She said as she sat up. Naruto had rolled over to lie on his back. He grinned as she crawled towards him. She bent her head to better look at his eyes better. He grinned because she was finally down on earth. Her eyes were staring intently at him. Those beautiful, amazing and wonderful eyes of hers...

"And that is?" he asked lazily.

"The color blue of your eyes," she said tenderly as she leaned down to kiss her boyfriend's cheek. "I'll never get tired of looking at it because it would never disappear from my sight."

Even though the exact color of the summer skies continued to elude the painter's palette, she was sure to have the color of his eyes right. All the shades of blue had blended to give him the most perfect color blue of all.

**A/N: **I knew a lot of people who adored this color. :D Ah, it's fluffy and pointless but **cute**. I can really imagine them talking about it. (120506)


End file.
